Kisah Asmara di Konoha
by Kionkitchee
Summary: semuanya udah pada tau kan kalo Sasuke dan Naruto kagak bisa dipisahkan, mari kita intip kehidupan mereka mulai dari awal perjumpaan hingga sampe sekarang yuk mariiii . OOC, Mpreg, SAP, Semi-AU. Fic buat Fujoshi Independence day


Disclaimer : punyanya mbah Masashi Kishimoto (bener ga sih ejaannya?)

**Warning **: **OOC, SAP, Mpreg**, Yaoi (ngapain juga Yaoi masuk warning ya??), Semi AU.

**A/N** : buat yang ga suka **cowoXcowo**, jangan maksain baca ya ^^ ga baik loh untuk kesehatan janin anda (loh?!). trus juga fanfic ini **tidak** diperuntukan untuk anda penggemar bahasa indonesia yang BAIK dan BENAR juga sesuai EYD. **Plus** yang ga suka sama alur cerita yang ngawur ngidul, boleh meninggalkan fic ini ^^. Atas perhatian dan pengertiannya saya mengucapkan terima kasih...

**lupa satu lagi**, di sini anggep aja karakter-karakter yang udah wa**f**at masih keneh hidup, kalo mau tau kenapa, tentu saja karena ini fanfic bikinan kami, jadi kami bebas nentuin! Wakakakakakakakakakakakakakakak!! : author minta digeplok!

Summary : semuanya udah pada tau kan kalo Sasuke dan Naruto kagak bisa dipisahkan, mari kita intip kehidupan mereka mulai dari awal perjumpaan hingga sampe sekarang (yuk mariiii). OOC, Mpreg, SAP. Author ngerasa kayaknya judulnya lebay deh...

o(////)o(////)o(////)o(////)o

semuanya udah pada tau kan kalo Sasuke dan Naruto kagak bisa dipisahkan?? mari kita intip kehidupan mereka mulai dari awal perjumpaan hingga sampe sekarang. Yak yuk banget dah!

-------- first sight --------

Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah ketika Sasuke nongkrong di jembatan deket danau gara-gara pundung kalah adu panco sama kakaknya, dan Naruto yang baru pulang main kelereng sama Shikamaru dan Kiba.

Ketika Sasuke asik bergumam-gumam ga jelas, Naruto yang kebetulan lewat deket Sasuke, tertarik oleh hawa pembunuh yang dikeluarkan cowo berambut raven tersebut . Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Sasuke melihat ke arah orang tersebut. Dan dilihatnyalah sosok seseorang yang super duper manis pedahal ga pake gula ataupun madu, kemudian mereka pun bertemu pandang.

'Amsyooooong!! Cantik gila tuh anak! Rambut pirangnya yang indah bagaikan model shampoo, mata birunya yang menghanyutkan hatiku dan bibir mungilnya yang imuth ituh, juga wajahnya yang mengalihkan duniaku!! O o siapa dia?? Jangan-jangan dia adalah malaikat yang di utus Tuhan untuk menghibur diriku yang sedang bad mood ini!!' pikir Sasuke yang tanpa sadar ilernya udah netes di sekitar mulutnya begitu melihat Naruto.

'ya ampuuun, ganteng banget tuh anak! Aku ga pernah ngeliat anak lelaki seganteng itu seumur hidup pedahal umurku udah 8 tahun! Duh, dia natap aku!! Jangan-jangan aku dibilang aneh lagi gara-gara ngeliatin dia mulu, jadi pengen malu deh! Tapi-tapi, aku ga mau berenti natap mata cantik itu!! Waduh, dia ileran!! Kereen bangeeeeeet!!' pikir Naruto udah kaya fangirl, wajahnya merah merona gara-gara diliatin sama Sasuke.

Dua-duanya terus bertatapan, pada gak mau melepas pandangannya. Tiba-tiba aja Naruto ingat kalo dia harus segera pulang, soalnya ibunya bikin ramen hari ini. Cowo imut berambut kuning tersebut memberikan senyuman super duper manis lalu mengangguk pada Sasuke dan buru-buru pergi ke rumahnya. Otomatis Sasuke memuncratkan apa yang ingin dia keluarkan dari tadi, mimisan~

'ukh! Manis banget tuh anak! Pokoknya someday harus ketemu lagi!' dan Sasuke pun melupakan soal kekalahannya dengan kakaknya, dan membuat tujuan hidup yang baru!

-------- first kiss --------

2 tahun kemudian, Naruto berhasil masuk ke Konoha Gakuen, berkat jerih payah petani di sawah... maksudnya berkat usahanya yang mati-matian!

Naruto duduk di kursi yang masih kosong. Tanpa ia sadari, anak lelaki yang ia temui 2 tahun lalu (kemana aja mereka ko ga ketemu-ketemu ya??) duduk di sebelahnya.

"Naruto!" panggil seorang anak cewe berambut pink dengan jidat jenong

"A! Sakura!!" sapa Naruto pada teman masa kecilnya.

"minggir lu gua mau duduk di situ!" pinta atau mingkin paksa Sakura pada Naruto sambil menunjuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya

"eh? Sakura mau duduk di sampingku?" tanya Naruto

"kagaklah! Gua mau duduk di samping orang di sebelahmu dudul!"

Naruto yang bingung lantas melihat ke arah orang yang dimaksud Sakura. Di situ duduk seorang anak lelaki berambut raven dan bermata onyx, ia hanya duduk dalam diam gak peduli sama sekitar.

'perasaan aku pernah ngeliat ni orang deh' pikir Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan wajah cowo tersebut. Sampe-sampe tanpa disadari, jaraknya dengan Sasuke sudah 15 cm saking seriusnya memperhatikan cowo cool tersebut. Sasuke si cowo yang dimaksud, ngerasa rada risih dilihatin ampe segitunya. Akhirnya Sasuke yang udah ga tahan lagi di liatin sama cowo disampingnya, mengangkat wajahnya dan memperhatikan orang yang mengganggu ketenangannya. Dan.. terkejutlah mereka ketika menatap muka satu sama lain!

Namun belum sempat berpikir lebih jauh, Naruto yang digebuk sama Sakura gara-gara ga mau minggir, malah kedorong ke depan! Walhasil.. bibir mungilnya Naruto tabrakan sama bibir Sasuke. Dan terjadilah peristiwa alam yang indahnya mampu membuat mata semua orang di kelas tertuju pada dua lelaki tersebut. Para wanita selain Sakura, mimisan stage 5! Sedangkan para lelaki arwahnya udah pada keluar dari tubuh mereka.

Sayangnya gara-gara kaget, adegan HOT tersebut gak berlangsung lama! Naruto langsung mundur seribu langkah, sedangkan Sasuke Cuma bisa bengong, tapi dua-duanya sama-sama gak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada satu sama lain.

'wuuuaaaaaaaaaa!! Gila bibir gua udah ternodai! Tidaaaaaaaak!! Tapi tapi.... entah kenapa rasanya... ' Naruto berhenti berpikir, saking malunya dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Mukanya memerah kayak tomat direbus selama setengah jam!

'Aa—anak itu! Ja-jangan-jangan anak yang waktu itu?! Kk-kok bisa??' pikir Sasuke masih rada-rada ga percaya kalau dia bisa ketemu lagi dengan malaikat yang jadi tujuan hidupnya itu. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan ciuman ga sengaja tadi, walau ada perasaan malu tapi dia mencoba untuk tetap terlihat cool, tapi sebenernya dia seneng banget bo! 'bibirnya... bagaikan marshmallow.. manis.. lembut... jadi ingin melumatnya...'

Keadaan kelas yang ribut, menyadarkan mereka dari lamunan masing-masing. Dengan wajah malu-malu Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya, walaupun ga bisa di samping Sasuke, soalnya Sakura udah menempati bangku kosong di tengah.

Murid-murid yang lain pada mendatangi Naruto dan menanyakan pertanyaan aneh-aneh yang Cuma bisa di jawab dengan cengengesan khas Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke yang daritadi digelayuti sama makhluk pink di sebelahnya, Cuma diam dan menopang dagunya, masih memikirkan kejadian tadi.

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, keduanya sama-sama berpikir : 'kapan ya bisa melakukannya lagi?'

....TBC....

--------*--------

Sorry banget akhirnya jelek (ga Cuma akhir tapi juga isinya), soalnya waktunya itu loh...

Ngerjain pas sebelum kuliah dilanjutin pas pulang kuliah dan ntu udah malem banget

Sampe nahan ngantuk, mata udah perih plus bengkak, jidad benjol gara-gara kejeduk meja saking ga tahan nahan ngantuk TnT

Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo banyak yang salah (saya tau ko banyak yang salah dan aneh)

Tapi pasti dilanjutin secepatnya ko ^^ doain aja ya~

Terus maap juga klo jadinya bersambung, dakuw ga tahan nahan ngantuk hehehehe

Jyaa naaa~


End file.
